The invention relates to cleaning brushes and particularly to cleaning brushes for combs. The prior art includes apparatus such as that shown in Dreher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,139,940 issued Dec. 13, 1938. Such apparatus included an elongated brush having generally parallel bristles disposed along a straight member. Such apparatus has not been widely accepted and it is believed that it is desirable to provide apparatus which may be selectively urged into relationship with the teeth of a comb along different portions of the brush. Such apparatus insures that a clean section of bristle is always available.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a brush for cleaning a comb which has a plurality of discrete bristle tuft and tine sections which may be selectively individually urged against the teeth of the comb.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.